


A Wedding Deserved

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America Sam Wilson, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: Sam and Steve are happily married with two daughters and one of those daughters thinks it's very unfair they had a wedding before she was adopted and could see it therefore they should have another one. Except there was never a wedding in the first place.





	A Wedding Deserved

**Author's Note:**

> Btw Lola has a barely there unibrow in my imagination.

“Papa, how much do you love Daddy?”

Steve laughs, and stops sketching to look at their littlest sitting at the foot of the bed. Lola sticks her chin out and raises her eyebrows, obviously awaiting his answer.

Steve smiles and laughs again, saying, “More than the whole wide world, baby.”

“Really? More than waffles?” Lola asks, and her furry brows come down hard. Her hazel eyes clearly saying if Steve says no she’s going to pounce and beat him with tiny fists.

“Yes, Lollipop, more than waffles, but you know that.” He says, wondering why she’s asking. It’s not like him and Sam tone down their love for each other in their own house. Steve highly doubts he could tone down any of his love for that man.

“Why are you asking, Lollipop?”

Lola pouts her lips, looking up at the ceiling as she says, “Well, last night Margie and I decided it was unfair that you guys got married before you had us and we didn't get to see it, so you should have another one. And we could be the flowergirls, and we could invite all our friends and you guys love each other so much you probably should get married again every five years anyway.”

For a few moments all Steve can do is shake his head in wonder at this _amazing_ little girl before his shoulders start to shake and he has to throw his head back and cackle.

“Papa! Don't laugh, I’m _serious!”_ Lola shouts.

Steve shakes his head, and waves his hand, “No, no, Lola, I’m,” Steve takes a deep breath, “I’m sorry. That’s a great idea, and if you go get your sister I’ll tell you why.”

Lola perks up and bolts down the hall quicker than lightning. Steve titters at the yelp he hears before Lola reappears dragging Margie by the hand. The two sisters drop onto the bed in front of Steve, Lola grinning so excitedly it verges on maniacal and Margie just raising her eyebrows.

Steve starts, “So, uh, Lola told me what you two girls were talking about last night, how you never got to see me and Sam get married. God, I wish your dad was here right now, he’s gonna kill me for telling you this when he’s on a mission, but...there was no wedding for you to see.”

He watches both of his daughters’ eyes widen and they look at each other in surprise and confusion.

“I know, I know, Sam and I should’ve known you guys would assume there was a wedding and a reception, and a cake, but there wasn’t.” Steve sucks in a breath and tries to find the right words, “Time...didn't allow for that. Your dad and I got married after the mess of Sokovia but before the Accords, it was practically an elopement. We just wanted to belong to each other in the eye of the law, make our love as real as it could be I guess. It would’ve been wrong to have a glamorous, superhero wedding after a robot threatened to end the entire human race.”

Steve smiles when Margie and Lola giggle a bit, and putting his sketchbook aside he says, “C’mere,” opening his arms. His girls tackle him back onto the bed, all three of them laughing as Steve holds them close and sighs happily.

“Okay. So I guess we’ll be having a Family Wedding Meeting when Dad gets home.”

* * *

 

Sam barely stops himself from falling into the living room when he gets the front door open, his bones almost as heavy as the shield on his arm. He tosses it onto the couch and closes the door behind him, only leaning against it a moment before eyeing the staircase that might as well be a mountain.

Sam groans to himself and climbs it like an old man, moving slowly while leaning heavily on the railing until he reaches the top. Even as tired as he is Sam can’t help tiptoeing to his daughters’ room and peeking his head in, making sure they’re both safe and sound asleep.

Sam finally makes it to their bedroom with a sigh, and though he softly closes the door it’s enough to rouse the supersoldier starfished in their bed.

Sam watches Steve slowly raise his head and look over his shoulder, a smile breaking across his face when their eyes meet. Sam returns it as he walks to the bed, Steve rolling over and scooting to the edge of it to meet him. He tips his head up and obligingly Sam leans down for a kiss.

“How was it?” Steve asks, already getting his hands on him to help take the suit off.

“Went well, rescued the S.H.I.E.L.D agents captured through one hell of a fight, flew back myself to clear my head.” Sam answers.

Steve nods and smiles anew as if he just remembered something. “What?” Sam asks.

“I’ve got something to tell you, might liven you up a bit.”

Sam gives a single huff of laughter as he’s finally freed from the suit, bothering to at least toss it onto the closet floor before he falls onto the bed. He rolls his head towards Steve, the man smiling at him fondly, and says, “Can you forgive me if I don't take a shower ‘til morning? All I want to do is sleep.”

Steve crawls towards him, smirking deviously, and shoves his nose into Sam’s neck, breathing in deep. Sam winces because he knows every inch of him is covered in dried sweat and he probably smells like the city with maybe even a little bit of blood mixed in.

Still, Sam shivers a moment later as Steve’s tongue is pressed hot and flat along the grimy skin of his neck. The man pulls back to devour Sam with his eyes, his smirk firmly in place.

“Smells fine to me, tastes even better.” He says.

“Steve, that was both the nastiest and the sexiest thing you’ve ever done.” Sam says.

Steve rolls his eyes and starts kissing a trail down Sam’s chest, “I think I’ve done things to you some would consider nastier. Like eating your-”

“Weren’t you going to tell me something?” Sam asks quickly, and Steve sits back up again.   
“Oh yeah, I was.” He replies, and gives Sam a flirty look, “You _distracted_ me. I was going to tell you our daughters want us to get married again. And yes, I had to tell them we didn't have a wedding the first time. I’m sorry about that.”

Sam goes silent as his brain catches up. “...sooo they know we practically eloped and now they want a _real_ wedding where they probably want to be the flower girls?” He asks.

Steve purses his lips and nods, “Mmhm.”

“Huh.”

“Yeah.”

“Well Momma Wilson’s gonna be ecstatic.” Sam says, and Steve flushes, breaking into a smile and laughing.

Sam reaches out for Steve’s waist and tugs the man forward, forcing Steve to straddle him and fall into his lap. Sam kisses him once on the lips and then everywhere in reach, Steve giggling and holding onto him as he does.

Sam scoffs, “What, you thought I would ever pass up the chance to marry you again?”

“I guess I was a little nervous you’d say no.” Steve says, his voice becoming slightly breathless under Sam’s kisses and wandering hands, “But as soon as the girls said it I realized how much I want a fairytale wedding with you. I guess I forgot about it since we already have the perfect fairytale life.” Steve sighs, and cradles Sam’s face, pulling him away from slathering his chest in kisses. Steve looks down at him with serious blue eyes and says, “Let’s get married again, Sam, the right way, in front of everyone we know and love.”

Sam grins, “I couldn’t think of anything better.”


End file.
